zeiralynfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakra
'The Kingdom of Bakra' Few places upon Astra have stood as long and as high as the Kingdom of Bakra. Only the foolish and ignorant can claim to have never heard of the wonders of the ancient kingdom or the horrors of the great plague that ravages it to this very day. It is located, much like its rival Ostara, on the continent of Astra and has existed since before the fall of the Empire of Volan. No one is sure who founded the kingdom but it is known this person, or persons, were part of the grand faith that has a role in all aspects of life – The Seven Ancients. It is currently ruled, as it has always been ruled, by Khur the Everlasting, Lord of the Anghan Throne. 'Climate/Geography' Bakra's climate ranges dramatically depending on which of its various environments one is in. It is as if the kingdom's land is several mini-continents of its own. Its red desert is a wind-storm heavy location that is deadly in terms of heat during the day, regardless of the time of year save a singular week in what would be normally winter when it rains nearly non-stop, to freezing cold at night with howling winds. Its prairie akin to Ostara's gentle grasslands though with typically less rainfall. And so on. Overall though, its seasons are chaotic ranging from gentle to extreme without any real indication year to year. However, the church is able to typically accurately predict how the season will go, but only the faithful are granted this information. It is even said that the church's officials can alter the conditions of a season with enough prayer. It is said that few places compare to the natural beauty of Bakra, even in these dark times. Many examples of its natural wonders have shown in works of art and song, even many are well known in Ostara and beyond. Bakra is home to the most diverse collection of environments on Astra. Consisting of such landscapes as: the Dusk-blessed Tallgrass Prairie, the Xerxian Sands (better known as the Red Stone Desert, and also a seperate nation from the Kingdom of Bakra), the ancient Pllusi Woodland (home of the Elderoak Grove), the Shadetalon Peaks, Wyles River Delta and Marshlands, etc. *The Shadetalon Peaks lie in the northeastern part of the kingdom and from these mountains are born the rivers that flow together to form the Wyles River Delta. At this delta, depending the direction one takes, primarily west in this case, they will end up in the Wyles Marshlands – these two areas named after an early explorer who perished within the marshlands on a return trip. From these marshlands, if one travels west they will eventually enter the Pllusi Woodlands while heading south would take one into the Dusk-blessed Tallgrass Prairie (also just called the Dusk Prairie). Traveling east would eventually lead you to Whispersheld and going further east, heading across Kings Fall Grave – a land barren land where the battle was primarily fought, will lead to Westmore. Traveling west again, through the previous areas, until one is west of the prairie, will lead one to Ertabanis – capital of Bakra. Continuing west will lead one to the western borderlands. Heading south of the capital will lead one to the Xerxian Sands, home of the last remaining ruins of the Empire of Volan. Finally heading east of the desert will lead you to the Host of Rats, a land plagued with the foul vermin and forgotten people. It is here, within the Host of Rats, where the plagued victims that have not simply died or have been burned alive are forgotten and left to die and rot. Many believe the plague originated here, though before the plague began, the Host of Rats was the Font of the Sky, a place where a fallen star marred the land many eons ago. *This is a crude explanation of directions and locations, barely includes any locations within these areas. 'History' The Bakran Kingdom begun its existence originally as a haven for the religiously oppressed of the Empire of Volan. The Empire had a complex pantheon of deities that governed many aspects of time and fate, but had no faiths regarding nature or the elements - such cults, as they were considered, were outlawed and punished severely by the Emperor, typically brutal torture and public executions. To worship freely, several of the cultist leaders formed an alliance and banded together, with their flocks, in the region that once was known as the Font of Heaven. Over the course of several decades of growth and spread of influence, the cultist group announced to the world its "nation" exists and was know as Bakra - a theocracy. As Bakra grew in influence, so did its need for land. But as fate would have it, the Empire of Volan was in its final years - having entered its downward spiral several years prior to Bakra's entry as a nation. The regions furthest away from the imperial capital of Jzyfar were the first to be claimed by Bakra due to the empire's weakened influence. Over the course of a century Bakra would claim up to a half of the Empire's former holdings, though internal conflict began to occur within the provinces of the younger nation. Issues with leadership were at the center of it, so the clergy began to pray to their deities for a chosen to lead them all out of this. Several small skirmishes between the provinces occurred during the wait for a sign or a leader to arise out of the population. The real danger was the Empire pulling together enough to counterattack and retake the lost territory but luckily for the Bakran people such an opportunity was wasted by the Imperials. Exactly seven years to the day it was first prayed for, a warrior who was notably blessed by the elements and beyond arose to take the mantle of leadership. Few things were known of this warrior, not even his name, but he took the name Khur and wore a full face mask and armor made of an obsidian colored material with gold lining and face-plate. His first desire was to take the lands of the Empire for Bakra, all of them – to achieve this goal, a grand army was raised, including organizing the slaves into fodder assault lines. Using spell and sword, Khur lead his army into the lands of the Empire and ripped them free. As result of these battles, several territories of the Empire broke free and joined willingly without conflict. Throughout a campaign that lasted two years, Khur and the Bakran military claimed nearly the entire empire save the province of Jiffa where Jzyfar laid. Unknowingly during the previous campaign, barbarians from the eastern coast lands along the Channel of Wesgist had already invaded Jiffa and were laying siege to Jzyfar. Promising open arms to the refugees of the Empire, as long as they agreed to become citizens of Bakra, and amnesty to the nobles who denounced the Empire – Khur lead his troops into the province and dealt with the barbarians. These barbarians who are known as the Kreyana, however, proved to be quite formidable, more so than most of the Imperial resistance had been. Following a year of hard sieging with little success, Khur gave an ultimatum to the Kreyana. The ultimatum was to surrender and be permitted to leave the territories, alive, or die when the Seven Ancients were called upon to bring their full fury. The majority of the Kreyana accepted the deal and were lead out eastwards back toward the Channel of Wesgist by some of Khur's men - these men would ambush the Kreyana, but fail to exterminate them. Those Kreyana that remained, known as Arduka's Chosen, were lead by Arduka Eagletalon – they faced their deaths as flaming rocks poured from the sky as Bakran soldiers overcame their defenses, the Bakrans seemingly protected from these fiery explosives. With the final piece of the empire in his hands, Khur named himself king of Bakran. With the clergy of the Seven Ancients to back him, Khur ushered in a series of changes that would long be part of the nation's traditions. His reign was for the most part happy and constructive, he restructured Bakra to ensure its survival and continued growth. The only foes his nation had were the Kreyana that survived and the Confederacy of Easthost, which would later become the Garweir Republic – and much later the Kingdom of Ostara. Khur was never said to be sick a single day of his rule, and always seen at least once a day by the public – always in his armor and mask. His rule would last exactly fifty years when he last appeared before his people and perished in a blaze of white flames that seemed to come from nowhere – turning his body to ash and leaving only his mask behind. The people of Bakra fell into sorrow for several months until one day it was said that Khur returned to life, reborn as a young child and found by the church bearing the burns of the white flame upon him. These marks, later becoming known as the Khuramata or Sacred Burns of Khur, would always appear on the successor reincarnation/reborn Khur. Every fifty years the white flames would return to consume Khur in order to rebirth him. Bakra grew continuously more powerful and larger, in terms of population, with each passing year and with each reincarnation of Khur, the church grew noticeably more influential than it did during the original Khur's time. Trade with the Elves of Vylanaer and the Dwarves of the, much more local, Shadetalon Peaks began during this long period of power. Discovery of the Font of Heaven and the great metals that existed there, the finding of the Ents of Pllusi Woodlands, and other great discoveries occurred. The caste system was introduced and refined as well during this period of time, establishing a clear line between the various people in the kingdom. Continued prosperity of the Kingdom continued until the start of the Great Plague – which was not long after the founding of the Garweir Republic and was used as a political scapegoat as result. The Great Plague seemed to had begun amongst the miners of the Font of Heaven, where ships from the Isles of Spice (small non-mapped islands used for spice-farming) regularly made landfall and sailed up along the coast-line to various cities. It is believed it is the rats carry the sickness and after an initial outbreak begins, there is no stopping it. Once in the cities, the plague spread quickly and was nearly impossible to slow down – only by burning the dead, and some of the living infected, was it slowed. Drastic changes to social behaviors, views on life and death, curfews, and trade practices were introduced over the course of several centuries. Desperate for few “clean” lands, Bakra invaded the lands of the former Garweir Republic to claim the fragmented city-states for its own purposes and use. Khur viewed the lands as the right of the Bakran people to claim as no true ruler held the territories to Bakra's east and as the Seven Ancients decreed, it was fit for those with the will to claim it. His armies managed to claim several of the city-states before the emergence of Vulgat Ostarava and his army. Khur found his army lacking despite their training, the sickness had drained too much of their will and bodies, and was forced to pull them back to claimed territory whilst Vulgat solidified his power – still, some came crawling to Bakra for aid against this would be tyrant. With the fresh blood and fresh lands, a new army was raised and trained and before long, the first of two wars with Ostara began, the Seven-Year War. Several early victories lead to intense pressure on Ostarava and this would eventually get Vulgat killed. Without their leader it was thought the Ostarans would surrender, but this game them renewed fervor to battle and eventually under the leadership of Vulgat's son, Wilf, they emerged victorious in the war. This loss was only permitted by Khur for he did not wish to risk his new army on a whimsical war when the situation back home was too dire. Khur would seek other means to secure fresh lands for his people. Following the war, attempts to broker out a peaceful relationship were attempted but never fully successful. Some years later the chance to increase Bakra's clean lands came to pass when Lukan Ostarava came to the throne. Deemed a weak and easy kill, Khur ordered the assassination in order to acquire chaos in Ostara and have his armies march in during this. This proved a dangerous gamble as instead of causing chaos, it unleashed Lukan's son Angerius and his deep cool rage. Angerius's armies marched into Westmore – beginning the long history of the city's change of ownership - and claimed it, halting Bakra's advances as well as leading to horrific loss of life in Bakran coastal cities to the Ostaran navy. The assassination had lead to the beginning of the current war between the two kingdoms, that has lasted the last two hundred years and continues to this day. Whilst Angerius still lived he lead Ostara into conquering several of the citystates that Bakra took during the kingdom's founding so many years prior. And with his death, Khur accidentally created a lasting martyr for the Ostaran people but bought his people time to bolster their strength as the kingdom's long history of plague experience began to pay off with new practices that was preventing its rapid spread. Yet the greatest blow to Ostara would be having the sons of Angerius turn upon one another, leading to noticeable unrest in Ostara. These months of unrest gave Bakra many refugees fleeing a potential civil-war as well as that much needed time. Until after Zunor's death, Bakra managed to claim several lost city-states. These would not be held long as Ryann's forces would reclaim them before entering the ten-year siege of Westmore. As Westmore fell to Ryann's forces, all efforts were made to slow the path of the Ostaran forces from reaching Ertabanis. Despite the risk of plague and the great resistance given, the Ostarans were seemingly unstoppable – though than the battle of Kings Fall began. There the two great armies clashed so heavily that it left a dead field till even current day. During this battle Khur and Ryann would slay one another in mortal combat – Khur's body was taken from the field but before it could reach Ertabanis the white flames would turn it to ash. With sorrow in their hearts, the Bakran army used this to fuel their rage enough to push the fleeing Ostaran forces out of Bakra. Still, as always, Khur was reborn. Khur, angered by his previous death to a mortal man, rallied his forces and retook Westmore. This renewed the war that had cooled to a smoldering after Kings Fall. But as it had been in the past, Westmore's ownership would change again when Prince Acklar would retake it for his father. Times have grown increasingly desperate for Bakra as its plague related death toll has reached the millions. And with the most recent loss of Westmore back to Ostara, it places Bakra on a poor standing as it has few options in the near future to what it must do in order to survive this horrible unending plague – that now even ravages portions of the lands Bakra desires, leaving less hope alive. 'Generalized Cultural Information' Despite a caste system in place, the essence of the Bakran people is that of a wild free spirit. Some would call them chaotic and wild, but despite all the hardships of their lives most Bakrans can find happiness somewhere. They are a people proud to enjoy the little things in life and be appreciative due to them. To the outside one may view the Bakran gods are uncaring, their land savaged by the Great Plague, constant war with the Ostarans but to view only the darker ends would not be fair. The Bakran are known for their great addition to the arts, their architecture, their love of great food and fine drink, and above all else the beauty of their homeland. As an aged kingdom, Bakra has a very established set of customs that has survived with little modification throughout the years. Be it the great feasts for the Seven Ancients on their respective holy days, the ceremonies of a child entering adulthood, the Years of Chaos, or many others - these customs are well known and experienced by the citizens of Bakra. However, depending where one falls within the caste system is how one will expeirence it. The non-rigid caste system, though its titles are rarely used, is as follows: Gods: The Seven Ancients Khur Vokran: Clergy of the Seven Ancients Wyers: Warriors, Nobles, Scholars Bava: Merchants, Minor Officials, Bankers Iokon: Skilled Tradesmen, Artisans Fola: Unskilled Workers, Peasants Serva: Slaves, Indentured Servants Paria:Outcasts The Bakrans are great craftsmen, scholars, and are known to love adventure. Driven by a wonder and wander lust, they often travel throughout their great lands for both pleasure and religious purposes - though due to the Great Plague such travel is appreciated more as more must be done to ensure safety. Due to the Shadetalons and trade with the Dwarves, Bakran is quite wealthy in terms of coin and metal and this is reflective in the vast variety of arts practiced. Many breakthroughs in the various scholary fields have been made by Bakrans who have studied the natural world and applied it to theorical tests. One such achievement was the discovery of what is known as Blood of Khur, an alchemical powder and liquid compound that bursts into flames when the two mix and is added to air. The Bakran do not have a courting symbol, instead the pair exchange names - a gift name. These names have old meanings and are used only by the pair to and about one another. When they are wed, the gift name is carved into their rings with an enduring message. Weddings are typically in the temples of the Seven Ancients and only after the father of the bride pays a dowry to the father of the groom as well as a dontation to the temple. New Life is celebrated long and hard by the Bakrans, many times being week long events of joy. Death, far more comon in the present day, is a solemn affair, often showing the cold and hard side of Bakran life. The dead are all burned. The infected are not viewed as people any longer and are considered dead, many are burned alive - those who escape such fate and still live typically end up at the Host of Rats. Before the Great Plague, many animals were kept by the Bakrans but in recent types only the animals that seem to resist the plague have been chosen. These animals include, but not specifically limited to: the several surviving species of horses, the great horned razorbacks (boar), white eyed wisent (buffalo), cloverspad sheep, and Black Pllusifowl (chicken). Great struggles have been made to keep farms thriving in these dark times and as result many types of foods can be grown, though with dwindling number of workers food levels have trouble keeping high. Typical farm foods include: wheat, sweet peas, black beans, lettuce, purple carrots, beets, potatoes, and so on. In more protected and richer regions of Bakra, the cusine crafted from the various foodstuffs of the nation are considered some of the grandest to the (known) people of Zeiralyn. 'Demographics' The Kingdom of Bakra has a population within the range of four to five million - though a portion of the number being enslaved and outcasts do not count. Once being as high as fifteen million but having fallen hard to centuries at the hands of the Great Plague. In more recent times, it has also been steadily decreasing as result of battle and war with the Ostarans. It is comprised primarily of Humans (75% = 60% Bakran, 8% Ostaran, 4% Kreyan, 3% other), an impressive Dwarven population (10% total = Ironcrown 7%, Hammerstone 2%, Other 1%), a small Elven population (7% total = Aina at 4%, Lluthier 2%, and others 1%), a respectable though tiny number of Gnomes (4% total = Bluetongues 2%, Candlebeards 1%, Other 1%), a similar Orcish society living in some regions to the northwest (3% total), and other races making up a small fragment of the whole population (1% spread between Halfling, Fey, etc.). The Human population is broken down into: Khur: 1 Vokran (Clergy): 16% (12% non-council, 3% Khur Bloodguards, 1% Council of Elders) Wyers (Warriors, Nobles, Scholars): 19% (16%, 2%, 1%) Bava (Merchants, Minor Officials, Bankers): 13% (6%, 4%, 3%) Iokon (Skilled Tradesmen, Artisans): 8% (6%, 2%) Fola (Unskilled Workers, Peasants): 18% (7%, 11%) Serva (Slaves, Indentured Servants): 26% (20%, 6%) Paria (Outcasts): Unknown For Humans the Male to Female Ratio is that for every 106 males there is 100 females. The average age for males is 23 and females 19. 31% of the Human population is literate.